Teenage Dream (canción)
thumb|left"Teenage Dream" —en español: Sueño adolescente— es una canción de Katy Perry. Fue lanzada como el segundo sencillo de su tercer álbum de estudio del mismo nombre el 23 de julio de 2010, al igual que su distribución digital.3 Perry y Bonnie McKee escribieron muchas canciones con un tema de juventud en mente, pero fueron rechazadas por los productores Benny Blanco y Dr. Luke. Blanco les mostró la canción de The Teenagers, "Homecoming", y McKee imagino «Teenage Dream» como una canción de vuelta a los sentimientos de euforia de estar enamorado como un adolescente. Se reunieron con Max Martin en la ciudad natal de Perry, en Santa Bárbara, California y comenzarón a escribir la canción, que Perry más tarde describió como un momento puro para ella. Después de que Perry grabó su voz, McKee presentó su idea y el coro fue reescrito. Perry también describe la canción como una reminiscencia de su juventud al contemplar su futuro matrimonio con su novio Russell Brand. Musicalmente, «Teenage Dream» es una canción mid-tempo con un sonido pop retro. Perry comienza a cantar en voz alta y su voz se fortalezca a medida que avance la canción. Líricamente habla de estar con un amante que te hace sentir joven de nuevo. "Teenage Dream", recibió críticas generalmente positivas de los críticos de música, algunos alabando su naturaleza y su sonido, pero con criticaron la letra como "demasiado despreocupados e inmaduros". La canción ha encabezado las listas en Estados Unidos, Nueva Zelanda e Irlanda, y poco para alcanzar al Top 10 en Australia, Canadá y el Reino Unido, y ha ingresado en Bélgica, Suecia y Holanda. El vídeo musical para el sencillo, fue filmado en diferentes lugares de Santa Bárbara, California, se estrenó el 10 de agosto de 2010.5 Katythumb|right|335 px Perry presentó la canción en vivo por primera vez en julio de 2010 en MTV World Stage 2010: Malasia6 en el Sunway Lagoon Resort, en Kuala Lumpur a la que asistieron más de 15.000 fans de todas partes de Asia, así como en Singfest Singapur 2010 Concerts. Perry interpretó la canción en el 2010 en los Teen Choice Awards. La canción se convirtió en la tercer canción de Katy Perry en ubicarse en número 1 en la lista Billboard Hot 100,7 y su número uno por segunda vez consecutiva. La canción fue nominada para los Premios Grammy por Mejor Interpretación Vocal Pop Femenina pero lamentablemente perdio contra Bad Romance de Lady Gaga. La revista Rolling Stone la incluyó en la lista "Las 50 mejores canciones del 2010" en el cuarto puesto. La canción aparece en la Best Buy Edition de de Just Dance 3. Antecedentes Cuando Perry y McKee se reunión por primera vez en 2004, ambos eran "realmente Lolita" y "tenían una fascinación mutua con el estado de ánimo del adolescente". Ellos exploraron los temas de su primer registro: Perry escribió: "One of the boys", que habló sobre las primeras etapas del descubrimiento de que los niños podrían ser más que amigos, mientras que McKee escribió "Confessions of a Teenage Girl", que fue sobre el usar el poder sexual a su ventaja. Para las sesiones de Teenage Dream, Perry y McKee había una idea en mente "siempre joven". Perry al principio escribió una letra acerca de Peter Pan, pero luego lo consideró como "demasiado joven" ya que "nosotros queríamos que tuviera más extremo, más sexo". Otra versión que se incluye en la línea es "Y lo siguiente que usted sabe / Usted es una mamá en una camioneta", que los hizo reír sin control durante una hora. Hubo una versión final que se basa en la metáfora del "yo tratando de" comparación de la ropa de su sexo, de manera similar a la canción de Madonna en 1985 "Dress You Up". Fue rechazada por los productores, como McKee explicó, "Luke siempre hace todo lo que le gusta a Benny Proof. Él dice que si Benny no lo consigue, Estados Unidos no lo conseguirá". Blanco les mostró The Teenagers en el 2007 la canción "Homecoming" y les pidió que escribieran en un estilo similar. McKee dijo que "Nosotros miramos con temor, sabiendo que teníamos que empezar todo de nuevo. ... Los dos estábamos tan por encima que sólo lo acabamos en una noche". A la siguiente semana, Perry invitó a McKee, Luke y Martin a su ciudad natal, Santa Barbara, California a terminar de escribir la canción. McKee trato de acercarse a Luke para ablarle acerca de sus idea, pero estaba molesto por la cantidad de tiempo que pasó trabajando en el coro, así que él les prohibió cambiarlo. Se comenzó a trabajar en los versos, donde Perry ya había preparado la mayor parte de los coros. Perry describió el proceso como "un thumb|leftmomento muy pura para mí" y continuó diciendo: "Fue cuando empecé mi creatividad, y también que tipo de destila esta sensación de euforia porque todo el mundo recuerda sus sueños cuando eran adolescentes -. Todas las chicas que pusierón los posters en las paredes."12 Después grabó las voces, McKee sacó a Luke y Martin a un lado y les dijo que su idea, a la que respondió: "Bueno, ¿por qué no decis que en primer lugar?". El coro fue reescrito, y la línea de "jeans ajustados de piel" fue tomada de la primera versión. Cuando la versión final se terminó, McKee dijo: "Estábamos todos tan entusiasmado que había valido la pena. Recuerdo a Max sentarse y decir: "Me gustaría que pudiera embotellar este sentimiento. Fue realmente mágico".13 Perry comentó que a pesar de que la canción fue reescrita muchas veces, que estaba "muy feliz de finalmente conseguierón en alguna forma lo que todos estaban de acuerdo después de que fuera terminado".14 Durante una entrevista en junio de 2010, Perry confirmo a "Teenage Dream" como el segundo single del álbum,15 16 y dijo que la canción era sobre "algo así como sentirse de esa manera, cuando usted era un adolescente:. Muy emocional, muy invertido ... es intenso el estar enamorado y ser un adolescente!.17 Después de confirmar que "Teenage Dream" también seria el título del álbum, explicó que se trataba de una vuelta a sus años de adolescencia, cuando ella pensó en su juventud al contemplar el matrimonio con su novio Russell Brand. Y añadió: "Para mí, este año es bastante pesado. Me voy a casar y quiero vender este disco, y hay tantas cosas que es bueno pensar en los sueños de los jóvenes." Composición "Teenage Dream" es una canción pop midtempo con un ritmo fuerte que sigue el sonido retro del anterior single thumb"California Gurls". Es principalmente una canción pop rock y electropop. De acuerdo con la partitura publicada en Musicnotes.com, por Alfred Music Publishing, la canción está escrita en clave de B♭ mayor, y se mueve a un ritmo de 121 pulsaciones por minuto.24 Se tiene la secuencia de B♭–B♭2–B♭ como su progresión de acordes. La voz de Perry en el lapso de canción de la nota de B♭3 a la nota de F5. La canción comienza con la voz relativamente alta, con Perry cantando con su voz de cabeza, sino que también continúa en el segundo verso.25 A medida que la pista continúa, la voz se hace más fuerte y más potente, "dando una indicación musical de la potencia de la relación que se describe", según Bill Lamb de About.com. Amos Barshad de Nueva York, dijo que "si no fuera por un coro sin rodeos muscular ('You! ... Make! ... Me!"), canción es casi una balada." Las letras se refieren a estar con un amante que te hace sentir como un adolescente.26 De acuerdo con James Montgomery de MTV, las letras se refieren a ser en el amor y los sentimientos de compromiso y la seguridad que conlleva. También hablo sobre la letra en relación en líneas tales como: "Let's go all the way tonight / no regrets, just love / We can dance until we die / You and I / We'll be young forever". Categoría:Canciones de Teenage Dream Categoría:Canciones